


Black Smoke

by hereruha



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Demons, Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has done this his whole life, he should be used to it. Nothing should surprise him anymore. Shutting his emotions down, he never thought his target would make him lose his mind. But it was a matter of life or death, he couldn't possibly hesitate, could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

The young man stumbled a little as he walked up the stairs, fluttering his wings so he wouldn’t trip and fall. He ran his left hand through his shoulder-length, blond hair and sighed, ten steps left and he would be home. He opened the door to his flat with difficulty, his hands still shaking because of what he had done, his vision blurred by all the alcohol he had had. He staggered to his bedroom and let himself fall on his bed. He had drunk quite a lot tonight, but his deed still haunted him. He was just a puppet in the hands of those men. He couldn’t even remember how this had happened, how he had become such a monster. The little humanity he had left seemed to crumble, everything that kept him a part of those so-called normal people was fading away. He had been remoulded as if he were just an object. He was meant to have no feelings, but his last contract had shattered him, he didn’t have hope anymore. In what could he possibly hope when _he_ was gone?

He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, white, immaculate. He would have to change this. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he couldn’t fake purity anymore. His hands were stained in blood, too much to be forgiven. He would have to face it, get used to it. He would become exactly what these men wanted him to be, something they had planned from the very beginning of his life.

He turned his head to the side and looked at his alarm clock: 03:43am. It had been four hours since _he_ had left, four hours since _he_ had signed his death warrant. _He_ had tried to flee, but it was useless, no one could escape him. Without _him_ , the blond couldn’t live, but this wasn’t his decision to take.

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

“Kill me.”

He stared into the other’s silver-grey eyes, frozen in his spot. For the first time in months he felt hesitant about his job. Never had he thought it would happen again, it had been more than a year since last time, since he had decided to change. Who would have thought that once again, he wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger?

“Come on, you were ordered to do so, I know it, just end it.”

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look in the other’s orbs another second. He could still feel the other’s piercing stare on him though, as if it were burning his skin.

“Let’s get this over with.”

The platinum blond turned on his heels as he heard those words and stormed out of the room, not believing how he was behaving right now. He slammed the wooden door shut and leant against it, slowly letting himself slide down it.

“ _ **Fuck** **,**_ ” he muttered, running a hand over his face.

Why was it happening to him again? This man… He had to die, once he was gone, the connection between their two realms would break. Why was he hesitating again? He had to obey, if he didn’t, he knew what was awaiting him.

As that thought crossed his mind, a shiver ran down the blond’s spine, and his thin, long, black tail spiked up. There was no way he was going through the same thing as last time he had taken too much time to achieve his mission.

He slowly stood up, rolling his shoulders as he spread his wings. He looked one last time at the cell door, imagining the way the ash-blond man was chained up in there, the thick chains and scuffs, as well as the spell the young man had casted upon him, preventing him from moving even from an inch.

The small demon still wasn’t sure how everything had happened, at some point he even had thought that he would be the one being captured. He was young after all, so young next to that man, so inexperienced. Yet, in the end, he had managed to lure him into a trap, and here they were now, in a dead end.

He walked down the hall to the only exit and opened the heavy, metal door, closing his eyes as a gust of wind skimmed his skin and blew out the few candles that dimly lit the hallway. He looked down, exhaling softly. He could barely see the people roaming the streets under him, being on the last floor of the highest building in the city.

Not many people had access to this building, and even less had to the upper levels; there weren’t any stairs, not even a lift. Only people like him could come here, and his superiors, although he didn’t want to think about how they did it, it would only make him feel sick. The doors were locked with specific runes and spells that only the members of the organisation knew. If they didn’t take such precautions, they knew the people they kept captive here could still be rescued by their own kind.

The blond demon heaved a sigh and took a step forward, letting himself fall into the void. He stared up at the clear-blue sky, trying to figure out how he would achieve his mission when he couldn’t even stand being around his target.

That man, going by the name of Reita, was imposing. His silver-grey eyes seemed to be able to see right through you, the small blond had the feeling the demon already knew everything about him. He also seemed unaffected by what was happening around him, confident, maybe even over-confident. He said what he thought and didn’t mind the consequences, he already knew what was coming.

The platinum blond beat his wings and rose into the sky.

Maybe he was that way because the small man was young, or maybe because he had always managed to get himself out of similar situations in the past. However this time was different, this time he wasn’t imprisoned in a normal, human cell, this time, the cell had been created specifically for an occasion like this.

The organisation had been working on the project for years, knowing that the only way to take down demons was to use one of their own against them to get information out of them before going for the leader.

The world had been completely destroyed centuries ago, leaving it to the hands of demons. How humans had managed to take control of it again? The blond didn’t know. What he perfectly knew, though, was that human beings weren’t any better than demons, maybe they were even worse in his mind, but he couldn’t do anything about it, he was powerless in front of them.

Some cities never made it out, and this one was one of them. Demons hid in the shadows, enticing weak human beings, only preys in their eyes, into their lair, and what happened in there was better kept unknown. The medias talked about mysterious deaths and unsolved murders, but the platinum blond knew what was going on behind the scenes.

The belief in demonic beings had died out two centuries ago, but it was slowly coming back, although more in the form of urban legends than anything else. For example, when it was revealed that a bloodless corpse had been found, people talked about vampires, but none took it seriously.

The demon didn’t know how humans had managed to forget about their own history, he really didn’t, and with how things had been going, he was quite sure things would have turned out the same way it had eight centuries ago. Luckily, if that was even the right word to use in this situation, they had caught one of the leaders, the one taking care of the passage from what humans described as Hell to the human world.

The blond flew back to the tower, biting his lower lip, cutting it slightly with his fangs.

Would killing Reita really stop this? No, he was pretty certain that it would only push back the inevitable to later, but he had no choice now, had he? Either he killed the man, either he was the one chained up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the length ;; And right now I know nothing really happened, but I have to settle things so you understand why everything is happening.  
> At first this chapter was different, and I had made it quite long, but I changed my mind about this story and... Yeah, it turned out that this first chapter would be shorter than I thought.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

“Why did you come back?”

The small demon sighed hearing Reita’s question. He sat down in front of the chained demon, although not too close. He had the feeling that the man was preparing something; there was this mischievous glint in his eyes, which meant no good.

“You perfectly know why,” replied Ruki, bending a leg up to rest his left arm on it.

The dirty-blond demon hummed in response, his silver-grey eyes not leaving the smaller for even a second.

“You’re familiar,” uttered the masked demon after awhile.

The platinum blond tilted his head to the side, confused.

“How so?” he asked, his ice-blue eyes locking with the other’s piercing orbs. “I was born here, I never was in touch with any demon before.”

“Really? Did your mother tell you that?” frowned the older man.

Ruki’s right eye twitched, not liking the other’s tone. If it hadn’t sounded so judgmental, maybe he would have answered, saying that actually, no, his mother wasn’t the one to tell him this, for he had no memories of her and probably actually never had really been around her. The organisation’s leaders had told him that soon after his birth, his mother had left, leaving him behind, abandoning him. As a child he had believed it, those people were raising him after all, but as he grew older, he had begun to have doubts, which had ended in him being punished, confirming these doubts even more.

“Your race isn’t one we often get to see,” continued Reita, shifting position as much as he could with the chains pinning him to the wall.

The platinum-blond demon knew he shouldn’t let the other speak that much, but curiosity was winning him over, so he moved a bit closer to the other.

“What do you mean?” he asked, both knees up to his chest, his arms crossed over them and his chin resting on his forearms.

“You can use ice, right?”

Ruki nodded slightly, remembering how he had discovered it.

It was a normal day at the facility he was raised in, or so he had thought in the beginning. He would go to class with other students his age, go to the training and then go back to his room, secluding himself from the rest of the world. That was the time when he had started doubting what the leaders always told him. That day, however, during their usual training, another student had provoked him, insulting him and his species, degrading him. It wasn’t the first time it happened, but that day, something had snapped in the small demon and he had ended up trapping the other in what could have been described as a coffin of ice. Nobody had seen it coming, they didn’t know he could control ice, nor did he. That was the first time he had been thrown into a cell and punished for his behaviour.

“Demons of your kind mostly stay in the northern lands, they don’t want to meddle with the rest of our world, but I remember meeting a woman, centuries ago,” said Reita, bringing Ruki back to reality.

“A woman?” frowned the platinum blond.

“Yes, and **_you_** are her spitting image,” answered the dirty-blond demon. “She was with child back then and had come to my realm to ask for help, there was something wrong with her baby and nobody could do anything where she came from,” he sighed, shaking his head, although the chains prevented him from moving it a lot.

Ruki didn’t say a word, not quite sure where this was going. If it was centuries ago, it wasn’t him, he was only a hundred years old, so why were his hands shaking so much?

“We ended up having to freeze time for the child once he was born,” continued Reita.

“Freeze time?” asked the platinum blond, gaping at the older demon.

“This was the only way to save him, his magic was too strong for him. To be able to regulate it, we had to stop time for the baby,” explained the other. “Whoever he became has now a mark on his right shoulder blade.”

The younger demon tried as much as possible not to show any reaction, gripping his legs.

“Later on, he was taken away from us.”

Ruki’s head jerked up, wondering what Reita meant by that.

“Someone kidnapped him, and by taking him out of the shell I had created for him in order not grow or wake up, he started living,” said the dirty blond. “It happened a century ago, and since then I haven’t seen that woman again, she’s desperate to find her son.”

Ruki gulped, seeing how the other was staring at him.

“It’s you, I know it. I can sense my mark on you.”

The platinum blond stood up, unable to stop the shaking from taking over all his body.

“This hair, those eyes… They are typical from your species, and you look just like her,” said Reita, his eyes not leaving the petit demon.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” muttered Ruki. “I was born in the facility, I’ve never been in the demon world…” he continued, although he sounded like he wanted to convince himself of that more than he wanted to convince Reita.

“What would your mother think of you if she saw you like this? Trapping demons for humans, killing them…” trailed of the dirty blond.

Ruki gritted his teeth, his sharp nails digging in his palms.

“Maybe she’d think it was better for you to die,” ended Reita.

The platinum blond glared at the dirty blond, and for a split second, lost control of himself. He rushed to him and grabbed him by the throat, slamming his head in the wall.

“You’ve no idea what I went through,” he snarled, his face dangerously close to the other’s.

How much he wanted to erase that smug grin from the other’s lips, Reita didn’t seem impressed even one bit by the small demon.

“I know that no matter what, it’s not an excuse to work for them,” retorted the taller demon.

Ruki’s sharp nails dug into the other’s neck, blood slowly leaking from the wounds. He knew he had to control himself, he couldn’t kill Reita just now, he still had to learn a few things from the older demon before he could, but he was itching to already do it, to tear that head off, so he wouldn’t have to hear the other’s remarks or see that self-righteous grin anymore. He slowly let go of the other’s neck, groaning.

“You’re lucky we need you alive for now,” he growled, licking his fingertips covered in blood.

He turned on his heels, heading for the door.

“As if,” said the demon in his back. “You wouldn’t be able to kill me.”

The platinum blond glared at the dirty blond one last time before leaving the cell, stomping towards the exit door. He needed to talk to Kai, immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, it seems like someone's gonna make their appearance in the next chapter, hehe.  
> I'm really sorry for the length but it seems like I can't write longer chapters for this fanfic so far.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post prologues of a few stories (ex: "abyss") to see if anyone was interested in them.
> 
> I already have a chapter ready for this fic, but I'll wait a bit before posting it. This being a prologue only, you don't have much information, just what is needed to introduce what's coming next. It's also quite short, so I apologise for this. I actually still need to work on the first chapter, so I'll try to make it long.
> 
> Further pairings are to come though, I just didn't quite decide yet which ones. I know I've written quite a lot of Uruki lately, so maybe I'll go for something else, we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this prologue made you interested :3


End file.
